Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm
Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm , is a cinematic cutscene sequel to Final Fantasy X and prequel to Final Fantasy X-2, first released on a bonus DVD included with Final Fantasy X International and Unlimited Saga in Japanese, and through the Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine in English. It was also released in Japanese as part of the Final Fantasy X/X-2 Ultimate Box collection. This scene is also called Another Story in some languages. The remastered version is included in Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch and PC. All the character models and textures have been upgraded, though the non-remastered music and Rikku's Final Fantasy X character model remain from the original release. Viewing the scene in this version earns the "A Journey's Catalyst" trophy/achievement. Characters *Yuna *Wakka *Rikku *Tasgio *Yaibal Story Yuna is trying to relax and enjoy her life after defeating Sin, practicing holding her breath for extended periods to play blitzball, her best time being 2 minutes and 41 seconds. She is frequented by different people from all over Spira who wish to receive advice from the high summoner. This irritates Rikku, as Yuna is still putting her life on hold for others. During one of her visits to Besaid, Rikku shows Yuna an ancient sphere of someone bearing an uncanny likeness to Tidus imprisoned in Bevelle and demanding to "see the summoner." Yuna joins Rikku's sphere hunting group to search for him, leading to the beginning of Final Fantasy X-2. Rikku determines Yuna needs to travel incognito and provides her with her new outfit for their new journey. Gallery Yuna Eternal Calm.png|Yuna thinking of Tidus. Tasgio.png|Tasgio talking to Yuna. Wakka_Yuna_Eternal_Calm.png|Wakka talking about Yuna's visitors. Yaibal_Eternal_Calm.png|Yaibal introducing himself to Yuna. Rikku Wakka Eternal Calm.png|Rikku visits Yuna and Wakka. EternalCalm-ultimateboxcover.jpg|Cover in the Ultimate Box. Etymology Nagi (ナギ) from Eien no Nagisetsu (永遠のナギ節) came from the word nagi. Trivia *The developers didn't initially plan on making a sequel for Final Fantasy X, but due to the strong fan reaction Eternal Calm received when it was released along with Final Fantasy X: International, they decided to continue the story. *Even though Eternal Calm takes place two years after Final Fantasy X, Rikku looks the same; this can be explained by the developers initially not planning on making Final Fantasy X-2, so Rikku wouldn't have had a new character model yet. *In the original Japanese version of the sphere recording, Tidus is the one shown in the Bevelle prison instead of Shuyin. This was changed in the English version. *In the original PlayStation 2 version of Eternal Calm, the sphere recording of Shuyin in the Gaol is not set to music, but instead contains sound effects of him banging against the cell doors and rattling its bars. The HD Remaster plays "Shuyin's Theme" over it, while distorting Shuyin's voice and removing sound effects of the rattling cage. External links *Watch the Eternal Calm on YouTube es:Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm pt-br:Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Category:Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Category:Final Fantasy X series Category:Films